2012-12-14 Meeting Superman
It has only been a few days since Selina has been rescued, home after having been held hostage by Joker and his gang of goons and mooks. And in those few days she has gone from feeling victimized and angry to worried to restless, the latter being why she's in Metropolis instead of in Gotham. A short train trip and taxi cab ride has brought her here but while she has every intention of taking in the sights of the city she has been to only a few times she's distracted. Nothing's really taken in as she slowly makes her way down the street, the socialite still working over what had happened recently in her head. As a result she doesn't notice that the light in the direction she's moving in has turned red and she's about to walk right into on-coming traffic. Clark Kent is on his lunch break and taking in one of his favorite guilty pleasures - the hot dog cart! Munching down on a deluxe with everything, his eyes are scanning the comings and goings of the fair citizens of Metropolis. Glancing at his watch he downs the last of his dog, when he catches something that could be a problem out of his eye. Oh dear. He's going to be late getting back from lunch. Eyeing the delivery truck that's really busting the speed limit down the main drag, Clark spies an alley. Handy, that. Darting down it, a familiar red and blue blur can be seen kicking up a rooster tail of slightly dust wind behind him as he boils out of the alley as Superman! He lands in the middle of the street, turns and holds out a hand towards the careening delivery truck. Blue eyes intently staring down the driver like a game of chicken. The truck's horn blares as soon as the driver sees Selina step into the crosswalk, trying to get her attention so she won't get hit. It works but the attention-grabbing comes too late and she finds herself of being barreled into. Thankfully Superman arrives just before the inevitable happens, that outstretched hand of his impacting with the vehicle. The front end of it crumbles and it's forward momentum is halted while the driver, and Selina, are left unharmed. Sheelina's muscles have grown taut as soon as she sees she will have to try and leap out of the way but then she merely stands there, blinking in shock. "Oh," she whispers lamely while looking at the hero who saved her and then the truck, the reality of what just occurred taking a second to sink in. Once it does she starts to gesture at the truck operator, yelling as emphatically as she waves her arms. "Watch where you're going, jerk!" Thankfully the driver is too stunned to react. Smoothing a hand over her hair, she takes a second to make herself look presentable before addressing the Kyptonian. "Well, looks like I owe you my life. Thanks." The truck's horn blares as soon as the driver sees Selina step into the crosswalk, trying to get her attention so she won't get hit. It works but the attention-grabbing comes too late and she finds herself of being barreled into. Thankfully Superman arrives just before the inevitable happens, that outstretched hand of his impacting with the vehicle. The front end of it crumbles and it's forward momentum is halted while the driver, and Selina, are left unharmed. Selina's muscles have grown taut as soon as she sees she will have to try and leap out of the way but then she merely stands there, blinking in shock. "Oh," she whispers lamely while looking at the hero who saved her and then the truck, the reality of what just occurred taking a second to sink in. Once it does she starts to gesture at the truck operator, yelling as emphatically as she waves her arms. "Watch where you're going, jerk!" Thankfully the driver is too stunned to react. Smoothing a hand over her hair, she takes a second to make herself look presentable before addressing the Kyptonian. "Well, looks like I owe you my life. Thanks." Superman watches the driver to make sure he's ok from the impact before looking back to Selina. He smiles and offers her a nod, "My pleasure, Miss." he says, "But in all fairness, you /were/ crossing against the light." and to demonstrate, his head nods in the direction of the light which indeed is still red. The drive is more than fine once the shock wears off and he soon hops out, cell phone in hand so he can call his insurance company. Hopefully they cover collusions with superheroes. On Selina's part, she looks around Superman and then up when he points out the mistake she made, it causing her to grunt a bit when she sees she was indeed in the wrong. "Well..." Blushing, she puts a hand at the back of her neck and smiles sheepishly. "I wasn't paying attention," she confesses. "Have a lot on my mind." Superman quickly exchanges information quickly with the driver, giving the contact for the Superman "desk" at the Daily Planet. After that's settled, and the driver is headed back to the truck, the Man of Steel looks back to Selina. "Do you need to talk about it?" he asks, knowing that people that under high stress levels often act in ways they normally would - like crossing out into traffic. He begins escorting her the rest of the way across the street. There's a small crowd gathered, but the incident is actually overlooked by many who are now used to random Superman appearances. Would she like to talk about it? That's considered as she's escorted to the other side, her brow creasing as she thinks upon it. There's a lot she'd love to get off of her chest, of course, but how does one say 'I was kidnapped by The Joker and used as bait to lure Batman in and it could have meant the lives of innocents' to someone they only know through news reports? Pausing once her feet are back on sidewalk, Selina looks at him and offers a sad smile, now. "I am in a bad place and just need to figure out how to get out of it," she decides to say, that close enough to telling the full truth without havinng to say 'too much'. Superman listens as he walks with the woman. He listens, and nods quietly. "It takes time," he says, "And then there are instances where it takes time and support. There are many ways to obtain that support here in Metropolis, and they're very good at what they do." "Oh. I'm not from here. I'm from Gotham..." Sel looks at Superman and blushes a bit. He cuts an impressive image and she can not help but to realize that all those pictures of him in the papers and such really doesn't do him any justice. "Uhm... oh, yeah. Support. I got people I can turn to back home," she hurriedly says once she realizes she's staring at him. "But thanks. For the advice, I mean. Always good to hear such from others, you know?" Superman nods quietly. Gotham. Something about that place...also reminds him. Yeah, gotta talk to that guy. Anyway, he speaks "Gotham. I've heard it's..interesting." he says, knowing he doesn't have to tell her that. "It's good you have people you can turn to. That's very important. So is knowing your thinking and ideas are sound...even I have to do that." he says, good naturedly. That gets Selina to laugh a little, not mockingly so but there's a touch of something to the sound that borders on bitter. "I wouldn't say that my line of thought's particuarly... sound. Truth of it all is that I've had something bad happen and I'm trying to come up with ways to make the guy who did it to me pay." One that may or may not involve Batman. Depends on how sadistic Selina feels by the time she gets her hands on Napier. "The important thing is that I don't allow myself to come apart at the seams and do something tragic or whatever." A shoulder is lifted as she half-shrugs, not sure how to follow that up. Superman ponders that a moment, "There are some...who think that vengeance is a fuel for what they do. Revenge is the only drive they need. Think very carefully about the reprocussions of making someone pay, and true justice finding them. Also think on if exacting revenge will heal your wounds...or just infect them." Of course Superman has to be the voice of reason here, doesn't he? But she knows he's right and Selina can't help but to nod a bit. "I know. I just..." She looks into Superman's eyes, trying to gain some sense of comfort by doing so. "You ever been hurt and need closure, Superman?" Superman nods, quietly. "Yes, I have. But I never once thought that acting outside the system would solve anything. I might persue criminals, but I always deliver them into the hands of the authorities. I don't deem myself to be the authority. But that's just me." he says softly, "And there were times I thought closure would never happen..but time has a way of working it out, I've noticed." he looks back into her eyes with his own. They're unwavering, those eyes. His voice, confident. And now Sel feels a bit guilty. Darn heroes. Why do they always seem to make her second guess herself? As if Batman making her feel conflicted about her life as a cat burglar isn't bad enough, now she has Superman making her feel bad about wanting to see Joker come to some kind of violent end. "I just wish this person could stay..." In Arkham. "... away from me. And others. He's a thorn in so many people's sides. He needs to just leave." Superman narrows his eyes slightly. "Who is this person, if I might ask? Perhaps the authorities in Gotham could use an able hand." he asks, without tipping his hand about knowing exactly whose toes he'd be stepping on. Oh no. Why did he have to ask? Superman really is not the kind of guy one can lie to. Selina is quiet for a moment before she whispers a name, it said so quietly that no one but Superman will be able to hear it although she's unaware that he possesses super hearing. "Joker." And then she looks at her wrist which gets her to wince. "Oh. I hate to do this but I got dinner reservations. It was nice to meet you. If you're ever in Gotham look me up. Name's Selina Kyle. Am in the phone book." She waits for him to say his goodbyes before turning on a heel and going. Superman narrows his eyes. Oh. THAT guy. He's been reviewing the increasing situation with the breakouts at Arkham, and has been careful to not overstep his bounds. Perhaps..now is the time to offer a hand to a colleague. Even a surly..grumpy..brooding colleague. "I see. I hear he's..quite nasty business." his mouth twitches slightly but it's not a smile. It's as if a decision has been made. "I think you can count on seeing me again, Miss Kyle. Enjoy your dinner. It's been my pleasure to meet you." he says sincerely and doesn't stop to think it's one in the afternoon. It DOES occur to him that Perry's gonna have his hide. Watching her disappear into the crowd, he lifts off into the sky, circling the city before alighting to the roof of the Daily Planet building to resume his day as Clark. But something weighs on his mind. Joker. Gotham. The time has finally come to introduce himself to the Bat in Gotham's belfry. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs